


There's Some Really Nice Hotels

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Behind The Video- Heathens, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh pays the consequences for not letting Tyler stay over</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Some Really Nice Hotels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote an angst fic about this, and now someone wants smut

Tyler was joking when he made the phone call, grin wide though Josh couldn’t see it, “Hey you have a place in LA. I need to stay somewhere in LA. Where should I stay?”

He didn’t just expect it, he knew that Josh was going to invite him over to his apartment, to spend the night in his bed.  That’s what they _did_ ; on tour, off tour, visiting each other, etc.  Tyler was just calling to be funny, and he missed hearing Josh’s voice every day.  It was just a few week’s break in between tours, and they were getting a nice little trip to see each other, with the excuse of a music video.

So it came as a surprise when Josh cheerily remarked “There’s some really nice hotels nearby!” and then went on to send websites and reviews.  Josh was being a little shit about it, and Tyler took the bait.  He was going to run with it and Josh was going to regret messing with him.

In a good way of course.

Tyler stayed at the hotel, he moaned and groaned to Mark’s camera, playing up his discontent.  Josh rolled in a few hours after him since Tyler needed to get a lot more makeup and prep done.  He was clutching a coffee and a breakfast sandwich, looking innocently at Tyler who responded with a dagger-filled glare. 

“What’d I do?” Josh smirked as the makeup artist drew on fake tattoos, Tyler continued to glare and Josh licked his lips.  Apparently Josh was going to act up today.  Tyler continued on like normal, too busy being filmed to touch and tease like he wanted to.  And Josh was behind the drumset for most of the day.

Tyler didn’t tell him that he only booked one night, waiting to pounce until they were alone in the bathroom.  Tyler pushed him up against the wall, still wearing the jumpsuit and Josh let out a moan he clearly had been holding in for some time.  

“You’ve been very naughty today,” Tyler tried to sound intimidating, but Josh broke out into hysterical laughter.  

“Dude, you pushing me around is super hot, but the weird sex talk....not so much,” Josh said through the gales of hilarity.

“Yeah you try and keep laughing when I’m fucking you tonight,” Tyler growled, and Josh stilled.  Tyler never cursed.  Josh already knew that he would probably find it difficult to walk tomorrow on how the evening was progressing so far.

Tyler directed them to be dropped off, alone, at Josh’s apartment.  Mark didn’t bother questioning; he knew too much to know not to ask any more.  Tyler shoved Josh through the door, the drummer’s skin tingling with anticipation.  Dustin was out for the night (he knew what it meant when Tyler was in town), so Josh dropped to his knees in the living room.  He fumbled for Tyler’s zipper, and Tyler coolly knocked his hands away.

“You know what you did.  You acting all eager won’t make this easier on yourself” Tyler said and Josh shivered.  Tyler’s thumb traced his full, slightly-parted lips.  “Open up.”

Tyler hadn’t expected Josh’s actions before, but Josh should’ve predicted the reaction better.  Tyler was as rough as he’d ever been; pushing and pulling on Josh.  Moving him to his hands and knees as Tyler quickly worked fingers into him.  He tugged on Josh’s hair as he pushed in, Josh’s spine bending and body burning.  There’d be bruises in the morning, aches where Tyler’s fingers dug in for too long. The rhythm was punishing, but Josh was in heaven. He hadn’t realized he’d needed this, and for all his masqueraded anger, Tyler made sure to attended to Josh’s needs; jerk him off hard and fast all while whispering sweet degradation in his ear. ( _my pretty slut. such a good whore for my cock. you look so beautiful when i’m fucking you)._

Josh came, practically crying, with knees aching from the hardwood floors, but he didn’t notice from how good and used he felt.  Tyler thrusted a few more times before pulling out and coming all over Josh’s lower back and ass.

“Mine,” he growled and bit into the flesh of Josh’s ass.  Josh couldn’t handle much more, falling to the floor with exhaustion.  Tyler stood, walking to the kitchen while Josh lay shaking and sweaty.  Just a few minutes later, he was back, holding a glass of water to Josh's lips.  "Drink up, Joshie.  You did very well.  Now let's go cuddle in your bed, like we were supposed to last night."

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @ teeentyonepilots  
> This ended up rougher than I intended


End file.
